Live a Life of No Regrets
by TaraRiddle
Summary: What would happen if Tom Riddle had a daughter?


_**I have edited the first chapter! Hope you like it! :P**_

_**Sorry it took so long. Please don't be mad at me. *Puppy eyes***_

**SPR Office**

**Mai's POV**

I'm standing in front of the open window having a smoke; secretly of course, I mean what would the others think if they knew of my 'nasty' habit. It's not my fault though, I didn't even use to smoke till SHE gave me this habit. I put it out on the hidden ashtray that sits outside and lean out the window, staring at the clouds.

I hear a familiar sound and look closer to see an owl coming my way. I move out of the window and she lands on my desk with a letter on her leg. She was 'talking', as I always put it, and it wasn't quit ether which isn't good because Naru is in his office working. I try to make her be quit but it doesn't work so I give her a treat and then untie the letter and she flies out immediately.

As soon as she is gone Naru comes out of his office looking confused and irritated.

"What was that noise?" He asks, obviously irritated.

"What noise?" I ask innocently.

"It sounded like an owl."

"What are you talking about Naru? You must me going Bonkers." I say to him while thinking of the letter.

"Bonkers? How do you know that word Mai?" He asks while observing me.

"What word?"

"Don't you DARE-"

"MAI-CHAN!" I hear after I hear the door slam open.

"Monk-san! How are you?" I ask trying to avoid Naru. I give him a hug and totally forget about the letter in my right hand, which I shouldn't, because Ayako was behind him.

"Whats that Mai?" Ayako asks while pointing to the letter. I look at it and then put it behind my back again.

"It's nothing don't worry about it Ayako."

"If you say so Mai." She says with a suspicious look.

"Naru can I go? I need to be some where." I ask.

"No. You need to finish your work." He tells me with a slight smirk of triumph.

"But it's already finished. I finished it awhile ago. " I tell him with my own slight smirk of triumph. I walk up to the door, grab my jacket, but before i leave i turn around.

"Bye guys!" I bow, then leave.

**Music room 3**

**Haruhi's POV**

"Thank you for coming and have a good day ladies." I tell to the clients.

"Today seemed longer than usual." Hikaru says out loud.

"I guess. Well I'm going to go get changed." I then go to the dressing room and chang into my uniform. I come back out and hear the door open and close. I looked over to the doors and see nothing there, It wasn't even open.

"I didn't know you where a crossplayer, did Ranka finally rub off on you?"

I hear a girl say behind me. I turn around and see Maia.

"Mai!" I run up to her and hug her. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" I ask, confused.

"I got a letter from Him." She tells me seriously. 'Weird. He doesn't usually contact either of us…unless…'

"Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's fine but he still needs us."

"Excuse me but may I know who this lovely woman is Haruhi?" I hear Tamaki ask from behind me.

"This is Mai, Mai this is the Host Club." When I'm done an owl comes through the window and drops a letter in front of me. I grab it and read it to myself.

"I don't know if I can go Mai." I tell her, worried.

"Why?"

"Because I have stuff I need to do here. I mean I could talk to the principle and my dad and ask but I don't know."

"Let's go then."

"*sigh* Fine. Come on Mai."

"We're coming with." Tamaki proclaims.

"Yea, we want to go to Haru-chan." Honey agrees sweetly.

"*Sigh* Fine, whoever wants to come with can, but when I say to leave you have to leave, OK?" Mai tells them.

"Yes Ma'am!" everyone but Mori-sempai and Kyouya-sempai exclaim while saluting.

**Principals Office**

"Sir I need to leave for a while." I announce.

"Is it because of That?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Is she your-"

"Yes sir, she is my sister." I hear the others gasp.

"You may leave and go talk to your father then, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. All I know is that He needs us."

"Fine. Are the others going with you?"

"N-."

"Yes" Mai interrupts me.

"Why? What do you think she's going to say?"

"She's going to be happy to know you have friends, now let's go."

" Fine." I sigh.

**Fujioka house hold**

**Mai's POV**

"Ranka I'm back." Haruhi exclaims.

"Mai is that you?" Ranka asks in surprise.

"Yea it's me Ranka."

"Why are you here Mai-chan?"

"It's about Nyx. There's something going on and we have to go and talk to her." Haruhi explains before i could.

"OK, do you know when you're going to be back?" She asks.

"No, we don't know when we're going to be back, I'm not even sure if we are going to be back this year, we might go to the school to get a proper education and to protect Harry." I explain.

"It's fine as long as you owl me once in a while."

"Will do Ranka, and in addition I want you to be careful and to try to not get involved."

**Nyx's P.O.V.**

I'm lying in my bed listening to _'Down with the Sickness'_ by Disturbed when I hear a *snap* come from in front of me.

"The answers no." I tell Him, annoyed.

"Why won't you reconsider?"

"Because that place was a living hell when I was a student there, and now you want me to-"

"AHHHHHHH!" *CRASH*

"Is every one OK?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

"Oh they're fine. Hey Nyx, how've you been?" I finally look up, to see Haruhi, Mai, 6 other guys I've never seen before, and Dumbledore.

"What the bloody hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we're here to make you reconsider." Mai explains.

*sigh* "I'm not going to reconsider. No matter what you say."

"What are ya talking' about?" Mai and Haruhi ask at the same time.

"Dumbledore wants me to teach at Hogwarts and he wont take no for an answer." I explain.

"why don't you just do it? It will get you out of the house." Haruhi ask.

"Plus you would make a wonderful teacher. What class will you be teaching?" Mai adds.

"Defence with Remus Lupin, and sometimes Potions." i answer.

"What are ya guys talking about?" The short boy asks.

"You mean to tell me you brought muggles here?" I ask, confused.

"Well, they aren't really muggles." Haruhi points out.

"Are they squibs or no?" I asks

"There almost squibs." Haruhi explain. I look at them again and could see some of their magic.

"You mean to tell me they are full-blown wizards who have been taught magic doesn't exist?" I ask, astounded and irritated. such potential, wasted.

"Yep, they were told that for so long that their magic started to fade, but there was still some hope so they still kept most of it. So if they went to Hogwarts and had a good teacher they could learn how to control their magic before something happens." Mai tells with a smirk for me.

"Plus we need to learn more about it. Please Nyx, we need to go to Hogwarts but we need good teachers." Haruhi points out, again.

*Sigh* "Fine. But under some conditions." I tell Dumbledore.

**Hogwarts**

**Great Hall**

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. I just have a few more words before we start the feast. First of all the dark forest is forbidden. We also have two new defense against the dark arts teachers, let me introduce Professor Lupin and Professor Nyx. Professor Nyx will also substitute for other teachers. Now tuck in." The feast appears and every one starts eating and talking.

"So tell us something about your self Nyx." Minerva proposes.

"I'm not much for small talk while I'm eating Minerva, maybe an other day though." I go back to eating my dinner.

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked the edited first chapter. If you see any mistakes or are confused then just send ma a PM and I will try to get back to you. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter, Ghost Hunt, or Ouran.**_

_**Ah! Wait! Before you leave, I wanted to ask if you had any ideas of where this story should go or just something you would like to see happen in this story. I don't remember where I was going and I'm only continuing because you, the people who read this and wanted me to continue. So, please, help. *Puppy eyes***_


End file.
